


Inaba Boys

by Cawaiiey



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: I wanted Yosuke to sing a stupid American song and dance okay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cawaiiey/pseuds/Cawaiiey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke loves to dance when he is home alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inaba Boys

Yosuke liked to listen to pop and dance music more than rock and alternative, though he had more than enough of any genre on his MP3 player. On days when he was home alone and school was out, he liked to wear some comfy clothes and listen to his headphones on blast, those catchy tunes getting his feet to bounce and his brain hyped. More often than not, he ended up dancing stupidly around the house while singing along in a surprisingly nice voice. Take today, for instance. A nice Sunday afternoon, nothing going on, no parents home, day off from Junes? Yosuke was already bouncing around the house like crazy, feet shifting and hips swaying while he sang along. The house was filled with Yosuke's voice and, if anyone had been there, they could have watched him tap two wooden spoons against the counter while he waited for the tea kettle to whistle. His bare feet tapped against the tile, skinny hips swinging from side to side. He was aware of how much of a dork he was but hey! He was alone, no need to act like he was at school. 

The kettle whistled behind him just as the next song was playing, a groove that had him grinning and spinning around as the first note dropped. He was quick to sing along, knowing the song almost by memory now. It was a popular English song he'd found on the Internet once at around 4 in the morning but he loved the groove. And even though he didn't really understand what was being said, he could sing along without hesitation. He pitched into a falsetto while he fished a mug and sugar out from the cabinets, hips swaying on their own to the rhythm. 

"I know a place," Yosuke began, grinning ear to ear, "where the grass is really greener, duh dum, warm, wet n' wild! There must be something in the water, duh dum!" He grabbed the kettle and poured tea into his cup, steam rising off of the piping hot liquid. He snatched up the sugar and a measuring spoon, along with a stirring stick, and picked up where he left off. "Sippin' gin and juice, laying underneath the palm trees, duh dum! The boys break their necks, tryin' a creep a little sneak peak, at us!" The brunet holds the measuring spoon up to his mouth, one hand above his head while he twisted his hips. "You could travel the world! But nothing comes close to the Golden Coast! Once you party with us, you'll be falling in love! Oh a oh a oh a oh!"

Yosuke dropped the measuring spoon on the counter and spun around again, hands out in front of himself with palms outstretched. He shakes his hips from side to side and sings along again, swinging his hands the opposite way his hips went. 

"California girls, we're unforgettable, daisy dukes, bikinis on top! Sun kissed skin so hot, we'll melt your Popsicle! Oh a oh a oh a oh!" Yosuke turned back to the counter, stirring the tea in his mug. The blasting music in his headphones deafened him to the outside world, which is probably why he doesn't hear the door open, nor someone shouting, "Yosuke! I brought lunch for the two of us!" The man in question continued to dance, hips swaying and falsetto voice ringing out from his throat, oblivious to a new presence in his home.

"California girls, we're undeniable! Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock! West Coast represent, now put your hands up! Oh a oh a oh a oh!" Yosuke threw his hands up, knowing enough English to understand that part. His singing turned into a girlish shriek when his hands were clasped, a chest against his back, and a head near his. The sight of the grey hair in his peripheral was the only thing that prevented him from stomping on the intruder's foot and elbowing him in the side before beating him senseless. 

"Partner! What the fuck, man, you could have texted me and warned me you were going to come over!" He wrenched his hands free of the other's grip, feeling his cheeks burn with embarrassment. His private little dance party, invaded, and seen by the one person he really tried to look cool in front of! The brunet turned around, back against the counter, his chest now against Yu's. Their leader grinned down at him, leaning forward to leave a little kiss on his nose. The affection still succeeded in a burst of heat underneath Yosuke's skin, even though he'd been sort of more than partners with Yu for a few months now. He half-heartedly shoved at the other's chest, grumbling about how gay he was. Yu knew it was nothing but affectionate.

"Sorry, sorry. I thought I'd surprise you with Aiya. But you surprised me, what with all that dancing and singing. You have a nice singing voice, you know?" Before Yosuke could protest that, Yu turned around and began fishing through his bags of Aiya, pulling out containers in silence. Yosuke stared at the back of his head, waiting for him to continue his commentary, and he did, after a moments hesitation. "Plus the hip swaying was nice to look at too."

Yosuke swatted him on the back of the head as he walked past him, making sure to deliberately swing his hips with every step. He heard the grey-haired teen snort and then the distinct sound of footsteps behind him, signifying that Yu was following. He made himself comfy on the couch, his boyfriend handing him a container and chopsticks before sitting down beside him. They eat in silence, with only the occasional stealing of food from the other's bowl. Yu finally speaks while Yosuke is placing their finished bowls on the table, resulting in the brunet dropping the plates with a clatter, a mortified look on his face. 

"Sex on the beach, we don't mind sand in our stilettos," he sings softly before dissolving into peals of laughter at the sight of his boyfriend's red face and dropped mouth and wide eyes. The look was so comical that it _deserved_ laughter. He picked back up again, singing teasingly, "We freak in my Jeep, Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo, oh oh!" 

"Shut the hell up! Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you! You're the worst partner ever!"

**Author's Note:**

> Totally dedicated to godsavetheshotas.tumblr.com. Hannah bby I swear.


End file.
